Error in Judgement
by joeypotter85
Summary: My version of Jackie and Hyde's season seven break up, borrowed Caleb from Pretty Little Liars. Not a crossover
1. Give me a reason

**Description: My version of how Jackie and Hyde broke up in season 7. Borrowed Caleb from Pretty little liars, this is not a cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: If this story is received well, read and reviewed I will gladly update it on a regular basis.**

 **Error in Judgment:**

 **Chapter#1**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **No, Steven. You can't just shrug your shoulders and nod. I need to know whether or not you see a future with me.", I all but plead with him to no avail. Why is Steven being so difficult right now? I'm not asking for much. All I did was ask him a simple yes or no question. Why won't he answer me? I have always been nothing but upfront with Steven about every aspect of our relationship. Why does Steven never want to talk about the future with me? Does he not see one where the two of us end up together? When I think about my future, it's centered around him. Someday I know that I want to marry Steven, settle down and have a few of his children. While I know that relationship talk is never something that Steven is crazy about discussing, our future is important to me and I need to know if he sees one with me or not. Can't he see how important this is to me? Would it honestly kill Steven to give me the slightest bit of reassurance that we'll end up together? What it all boils down to, that is all that I'm truly asking for. Can you blame me though? Over the past few months, Donna and Eric have been on the brink of breaking up and getting back together more then a few times. While things might be great for Steven and I that doesn't give me any true indication of our future together as a couple. All I want...no all I need is for Steven to at least acknowledge that he sees us together in a few years. Just a glimmer of hope that we'll wind up together and I'll have my happily ever after. This is all that I want from him. You would think I were asking Steven to commit and marry me right now with the way he has been acting every time I bring up the topic of our future.**

" **Jackie, I don't know what you want me to say. We're together right now, isn't that enough for you?", complains Hyde more then a little tired of the same exact conversation. Isn't that enough for me? Is he serious right now? NO! It's not enough for me anymore Steven, it used to be but it's obviously not anymore. To be honest, I'm scared. The fact that Steven is so hesitant and unwilling to answer such a simple question has me terrified. What if he doesn't see or worse doesn't want a future with me? If that's the case then why are we even still together. What am I supposed to do wait until Steven grows tired of me and ends things between the two of us? The day that happened, I would be completely shattered. I'm in love with Steven and want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with him. If the feeling isn't mutual for him then I need to know. Steven needs to open up and tell me how he feels, not wait a few years down the line and then just leave me. I'm in love with Steven, this much I am certain. If he isn't in love with me and wants to end things though then he should say something now so I can find the guy I'm meant to love second best. Is an inkling of hope or even a promise we'll end up together really all that much to ask for? Because I don't think that it is.**

" **It used to be Steven.", I comment in an almost bitter tone. Back when we first started dating maybe it was, back when I was still a highschool senior, back before Steven ever told me that he loved me...back before I had allowed myself to fall for him so completely. It used to be enough, and I'm sorry but it's just not anymore. It hasn't been for a long while and I am just so tired of pretending that it is . Lately it seems as though the two of us have been having the same arguement over and over again. To be honest, I have grown quite tired of it all. If Steven isn't willing to give me some kind of an answer than I'm not all too sure what it is we're even still doing together. I love Steven, don't get me wrong...but I just can not be with someone who doesn't know whether or not they want to be with me. It is as simple as that.**

" **It's not anymore Jackie?", questions Steven with a shake of his head. What does it look like to you? You tell me steven. If just being with you were still enough for me does Steven honestly think that I would make such a big deal out of things? All I want is just a little damn reassurance. Had things been the other way around and Steven the one in search of a reminder that I still loved, cared about, wanted to be with and saw a future with him of literally any kind? Without even a seconds hesitation I would tell Steven without even the questioning of a doubt in my mind. He clearly is not willing to do the same for me though. He might think that I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but this is far from nothing to me. The sooner Steven realizes this, the better off the both of us will be.**

" **No, it's not Steven. All I am asking for from you is just a mere glimmer of hope that you see yourself with me a few years down the line. Honestly is that asking so much? Can't you see how terrified I am at the thought of not ending up with you?", I all but exclaim with the hint of tears threatening to fall from my eyes. This conversation has clearly taken it's toll on me and I am all but spent. To be honest I am just about at my wits end here with Steven. He obviously isn't going to give me the answers that I so desperately need to hear. Much as I would hate for it to be, maybe this is it for the two of us. Could Steven be so reluctant in answering because he simply just does not see nor want a future with me? If this is the case then I truly wish that he would just say so already and get it over with. Would I be upset and heartbroken? Without a doubt I would but at the very least I would know exactly where the hell I stood with Steven. Right now I don't and it is all but killing me.**

" **I don't know what you want from me anymore Jackie.", relents Steven with a frustrated shake of his head. Swiping at my eyes when tears well up in them, I shake my head in irritation. If I have to beg for an answer from Steven about where I stand in his life then maybe we're not meant to be together anymore. All I have ever done was be upfront and honest with Steven about how I felt for him. Clearly he doesn't want nor does he see a relevent or worth while future with me. I'm not going to just sit around and wait for Steven to end things with me either. Much as I might love him, if he wants to throw everything we have away then there isn't much I can do to stop him at this point. I am so done pleading and making a fool of myself for his affection. God, maybe Caleb was right...maybe I'm hoping for too much out of a relationship with Steven. Honestly I'm beginning to wonder if the only reason he ever told me that he loved me in the first place was because he had hurt me so badly. How am I supposed to believe Steven cares about me if he's not willing to discuss our future together?**

" **You know what? I don't want anything from you, Steven. It's late, I should probably just go.", I acknowledge in a dismissive tone as I instantly distance myself and become zen with Steven. Standing from my seat beside him on the couch in the basement, I pull my coat on and zip it up. Turning to leaving in a hurry, I stop just as quickly when Steven's hand reaches out to grab mine. Startled by his touch, I nearly tense up immediatly. He had better not even bother asking me to stay, that is not going to happen. Steven does not get to all but shatter my heart and then have me lay beside him still in bed as though nothing happened. That is not how this works. If Steven refuses to acknowledge that I am hurting and in need of a little damn reassurance then maybe we're just not meant to be together anymore.**

 **Not once letting go of my hand, Hyde takes a step toward me," Jackie, come on. Don't you think that you're being a little ridiculous?"**

 **Raising a defiant eyebrow his Hyde's direction, I gently remove his hand from mine," No, I don't. Not one bit Steven, and I'm sorry that you feel that way. I won't be a bother to you anyone, don't worry. In fact, Steven I'm sorry...but it's over."**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Yeah, haha that's very funny Jacks. It's late and I'm not driving you home. Get in the back room, we're going to bed.", I inform with a roll of my eyes and a frown. This whole I'm breaking up with you routine Jackie has developed to try and get her way with me is getting a little annoying. Does she honeslty think threatening to end our relationship is going to somehow get me to cave and tell her what she wants to hear? If that is the case then I'm sorry but she is about to be sadly mistaken. Everytime an argument doesn't go Jackie's way she tries to give me an ultimatum. That just is not going to happen this time. Do I see a future with Jackie? To be completely honest, I haven't thought ahead that far. What else does she want me to say? I'm not going to lie and just tell Jackie everything that she wants to hear whenever she wants to hear it. I'm not Kelso for christ sake. That is precisely what he used to do whenever he cheated on her. They would eventually get back together and he would swear to never do it again which was a bold faced lie because he always wound up hurting her again. When I told Jackie that I loved her, it wasn't a last ditch attempt to get her back...I actually meant it. If she doesn't understand or believe this anymore then I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do to remind her.**

" **No, Steven. I mean it, I'm not going to stay with someone who doesn't know what kind of a future they want with me. I'm done, I'm sorry. ...I'm just going to stay at Donna's tonight, I'll see you around Hyde.", mutters Jackie without so much as a second thought before dropping her hand from mine once more. Watching in disbelief as Jackie takes off from the basement, I do absolutely nothing to stop her. What else was there for me to do? Jackie made it pretty damn clear that she no longer wants anything to do with me. Is she really just going to break things off with me over a stupid disagreement? God, why does she insist on being so damn complicated? If Jackie is going to break up with me there's not much that I can say or do to stop her. My only hope is that Donna will talk some sense into her and perhaps she will eventually realize just how unreasonable she is being right about now.**


	2. Its over, What now?

**Description: My version of how Jackie and Hyde broke up season 7. Borrowed Caleb from Pretty little liars, this is not a cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: If this story is received well, read and reviewed I will gladly update it on a regular basis.**

 **Error in Judgment:**

 **Chapter#2**

 **(Jackie's thoughts)**

 **So, I just broke things off with Steven. Much as I did not want to it was something that had to be done. He doesn't know what he wants out of a relationship with me. I'm not about to sit around and wait for him to get bored and leave me either. I know exactly what I want out of a relationship. Preferably, I wanted to marry Steven and one day have his children. The future I saw with Steven was bright, beautiful and amazing. He couldn't assure me that he saw one with me in it and that hurts more then he could ever know. I'm in love with Steven, I have been for a while way before we even started dating. Steven was always the one that I would turn to whenever life got too much for me to handle. Over the years I have come to look at Steven as a sort of safe haven.**

 **Things have been great between the two of us. Sure Steven might have accidently broke my heart a year or so ago when he cheated on me but he has more then proved to me that he would never do that again. As soon as Steven realized his error in judgement that day he immediately felt remorseful and guilt ridden. He made it a point to apologize and actively seek out my forgiveness. Steven knew that he had done wrong and he felt like a jerk for ever breaking my heart and making me cry. That is more then I could ever say for Michael. Whenever he used to break my heart? He didn't seem to care whether I found out or not. With Steven it was different he never meant to intentionally hurt me...well fine he had originally but only because he had thought I was sneaking around with Michael behind his back.**

 **That was never the case though, I would never do that to Steven. I told him this but he never quite believed me. There was a part of him that just always was waiting for me to leave and go back to Michael. Why would I go back to a guy who consistently broke my heart and made me cry though? Eventually Steven and I worked things out and have been together eversince. I'm happier then I have ever been and Steven is the reason why. Lately I have been wondering about our future together. Since graduation thoughts of marriage and a life together with Steven have been slowly creeping their way into my thoughts. How could they not though? Neither of us are in high school anymore, Steven has an amazing job working for his father's record store and I landed a spot working at the local televsion station. Things couldn't be greater between the two of us. It is only natural that I would find myself wondering where Steven and I will be five or even ten years down the line. No matter what I see the two of us together.**

 **Truth be told, I want the whole nine yards with Steven. Hell, I see the two of us married living in a nice house in Madison with two kids in the next six years. This is what I want with Steven, this is what would make me happier then ever. Unfortunately I'm just not sure Steven will ever be able to say the same. Whenever I try to bring up the future with him, he all but shuts me out. Steven has absolutely no idea how much this hurts me. Why won't he talk to me about these kinds of things? Is he afraid to? Does Steven not see or even want a future with me? These are the kinds of questions that have been keeping me up at night lately. This is why I had to break up with Steven. He refuses to talk with me which only means that he either doesn't want or see much of a future with me. This thought alone breaks my heart...it completely shatters me. I'm supposed to be on my way to Donna's instead I find myself sitting just outside Caleb's house. It is the middle of the night and I know for a fact that he is sleeping. One way or another I just to talk with him. Noticing the ladder propped beside his bedroom window, I smile as I noticed his windows slightly ajar. Climbing my way up the ladder silently, I open the window a bit more and crawl through landing softly on his bedroom floor. ...**

 **(Hyde's thoughts)**

 **Jackie just broke up with me, all over a stupid arguement. She asked whether or not I saw a future with her. When I wasn't able to give her the answer that she wanted to hear, Jackie completely flipped out. She ended things with me and then took off immediately after. Now I'm left wondering just what the hell happened. Jackie should know by now that I don't exactly enjoy thinking about let alone talking about the future. Yet this is precisely what she insists on discussing as a of lately. Do I see myself with Jackie a few years down the line? To be honest, I don't know. This said it's not as though I see myself with anyone else. Who is to say whether the two of us will be together in two years? I sure as hell can't predict the future and neither can Jackie.**

 **Since when is it suddenly so important to have these types of discussions anyway? Jackie and I were happy, together and very much in love. Why could that not be enough for her? Jackie insists on defining out future together like it has to be set in stone. Couldn't she just be happy that we're together and I'm not going anywhere? How could Jackie not realize all this talk about marriage, kids and spending our lives together isn't enough to scare the living day lights out of me. For christ sake I'm 18. Those things aren't on my mind right now and they more then likely won't be for a while. What more does Jackie want from me? We're together, I'm not cheating on her, she is the only girl I want to be with and I love her. From where I am standing that's more then Jackie could have ever asked from me.**

 **Before Jackie, my track record with women all but spoke for itself. Not once before her had I stayed with a girl long enough to sleep with them. Hell, I had no desire for a relationship. I was more then content just sleeping with nameless random chicks and then never seeing them again. Jackie changed all of that somehow. For whatever reason she took an interest in me and became very persistent. At first I was naturally reluctant. How could I not be? She was Kelso's ex girlfriend and while I may have been undeniably attracted to her, she was off limits. Then something happened two summers ago. The idiot Kelso had shattered Jackie's already fragile heart for the last time when he ran off to California. How the two of us became an item is beyond me. One minute we were both sitting in the basement watching another lame episode of the Price is Right, then the next? We're on the couch in Eric's basement basically mauling one another.**

 **Before long it had become clear that Jackie and I weren't simply messing around to pass time. She liked me and even though I would never have admitted it at the time, I was into Jackie. Our only set back was Kelso, once he found out about the two of us seeing one another, he tried everything in his power to break us up. Kelso nearly succeeded too, I had caught the two of them on the couch together. Jackie was consoling Kelso over a sex dream Fez apparently had about him. At the time I didn't know this nor even what to think. The only thing that I knew is what I had saw. So obviously being the idiot that I was, instead of talking to Jackie about what i had seen I opted to sleep with a nurse instead.**

 **Worst mistake of my life. Once Kelso convinced Fez to come clean about the dream, i immediately found Jackie and come clean. She of course broke up with me. By some miracle we found our way back to one another. Since then things between the two of us have been rock solid. Jackie is the only girl i have been with for the last two years. To be honest, no other could ever compare to her. Where all this marriage and future talk came from is beyond me though. I know what Jackie wants to hear. But i'm not about to tell her this just to make her happy, that is something Kelso would do not me. Do I see myself with Jackie in a few years? I don't know, I mean it's not like I see myself with anyone else. In all honesty I just never really think that much about my future. Why should I? I'm more then content just living in the now, Jackie apparently is not.**

 **Not sure what it is that I'm supposed to do right now. All I do know is that going after Jackie is not an option. Guess the best thing for me to do is give her a few days to cool off and come to her senses. Jackie will eventually realize that she broke up with me over nothing and want to work things out. If that isn't the case then I will just have to talk some sense into her. She should know by now that she's the only one I see myself with. Why this knowledge alone isn't satisfactory for Jackie is beyond me. The girl always has to make everything so damn complicated, it's always been the one thing I both love** **and hated about her. Things will calm down in a few days, I'm just going to let Jackie calm down and come to her senses until then. ...**


	3. Late Night break in

**Description: My version of how Jackie and Hyde got together after their Veteran's Day kiss. There is a twist though and I added a few characters Ezra, Caleb and Emily. While they are named after characters from Pretty little liars, this is not a cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: If this story is received well, read and reviewed I will gladly update it on a regular basis.**

 **Error in Judgment:**

 **Chapter#3**

 **(Caleb's pov)**

 **Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stare up at the ceiling. My room is pitch black. Risking a glance at my alarm clock, I sigh heavily when I notice it's only a little after one in the morning. What the hell am I doing up right now? Why the heck is it so damn chilly in my room? Eventually realizing the window is open, I throw my covers off. Standing to go close the window, I no sooner take a step and nearly trip over something on the floor. What the hell? Switching on my bedroom light, I find none other then Jackie curled up in my old sleeping bag beside my bed. What the hell is she even doing here? Kneeling down beside her sleeping form, I give Jackie a gentle shove," Hey...Jackie...Jacks? Wake up."**

 **Slapping my hands away, Jackie lets out an annoyed groan and rolls over onto her side," Leave me the hell alone."**

" **Jackie, first of all that is not going to happen. Secondly, what the hell are you doing here?", I all but demand in a whisper. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Jackie peeks up at me from underneath the sleeping bag. The girl looks beyond exhausted. Furthermore her eyes are all red and puffy as though she had been crying. Great, that would be just my luck. I swear it seems the only times I see Jackie these days are when she's upset or in crisis. Guess this is what our life long friendship has ultimately boiled down to. I'm the one guy is Jackie's life whose never let her down even once. This said I also seem to be the one she runs to with her problems as of lately. Wonder what the hell happened now?**

" **...Caleb, I broke up with Steven tonight.", exclaims Jackie in an upset manner as fresh tear well up in her eyes. She what? This is news to me, last I heard those two were very much in love and happy together. What could have possibly changed? Did the two of them get into a fight? Did Jackie catch Hyde cheating on her? ...Well, fine. Something tells me the lather isn't even a possibility. Hyde would never risk losing Jackie again, not after he nearly did the first time. He would never admit it, but the guy is as much in love with Jackie as she is with him. Wonder what could have happened? Judging by the amount of tear rolling down Jackie's cheeks it must have been something serious. Not once have I ever seen her like this, the poor girl seems so...broken.**

" **What? Why? What happened? Thought the two of you were happy?", I inquire once curiosity gets the best of me. This does not make any sense. Last I talked with Jackie she could not have been happier with how things were between her and Hyde. What could have possibly changed in the last month or so? Whatever it was, it had to have been a big deal. Jackie is not usually one to become so upset over nothing. What could Hyde have done to cause her so much heart ache? Whatever it was, was it intentional? ...No, no it couldn't of been. We may have our differences, but from what I can see Hyde is an alright guy. He would never do anything to purposely break Jackie's heart. God help him if he did though.**

" **Steven doesn't want any kind of a future with me what so ever.", complains Jackie between sobs before swiping at her eyes in frustration. What? Alright now I am lost. She has to be overreacting right now. There is no way in hell that Hyde told her this. The guy went through hell just to get Jackie back and earn her trust once more. There is no way in hell that I'm going to believe he doesn't want a future of any kind with Jackie. If this were the truth then he never would have fought so hard to get Jackie back, it just never would have happened. She has to be exaggerating to an extent. There is no way I am going to believe Hyde would knowingly walk away from Jackie. Not after i witnessed the way he looks at her. The guy has never been so in love.**

" **Jackie, that's ridiculous. I don't believe for a second that Hyde told you this.", I remark with a roll of my eyes before folding my arms across my chest. By now Jackie is regarding me with an agitated scowl. Standing my ground i only arch a defiant eye brow in her direction. I'm not intimidated by Jackie, why should I be? This girl is not a threat to me, she weighs like a hundred pounds and is shorter than I am. This said, I stand by my original statement. There is no way that i am going to believe Hyde broke up with Jackie. The guy would never do that, not when he knows how lucky he is to be with her in the first place. There is definitely something more that Jackie is not telling me here. Why else would she go on the defensive so quickly for me defending Hyde? Speaking of which, why am I defending the guy? He is the reason that i lost my shot with Jackie to begin with. I had it all planned out, Kelso had taken off for California and Jackie made it clear those two were history. I was in the process of siking myself up into asking Jackie out. Unfortunately for me though I never had the chance. Two weeks into summer Jackie reveals to me that she and Steven have been sneaking around for the last week or so. To make things worse? Jackie all but confessed to being in love with the guy. What the hell was i supposed to do? While Jackie was head over heels for Hyde, I was completely bonkers for her only she never had the slightest of a clue. The last thing I should be doing is defending Hyde, yet here i am doing exactly that. Man, I am such an idiot at times.**

" **No, he didn't Caleb. Steven didn't have to tell me this, it's obvious that he doesn't. If he had then why is he so reluctant and afraid to discuss out future together as a couple with me? I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to get bored and leave me. Naturally, I did the only logical thing that I could think of...I broke up with him Caleb.", dead pans Jackie without so much as missing a beat. Shaking my head in bewilderment, I stare at Jackie with a confused look on my face. Did I just hear her correctly? Is Jackie being serious right now? She broke things off with Hyde because he refused to discuss their future together? What the hell was she thinking? Jackie should know by now that Hyde isn't exactly big on making plans or talking about the future. Why would she try and push him into a conversation that he clearly is not ready to have? Sometimes I will never understand the thought process of this girl. Jackie only just graduated a few months ago, she is seventeen and Hyde is eighteen. Way I see it those two are way too young to be discussing their future. Girls are crazy, I swear. They reach a certain age and the only thing they can think about is marriage and having children. Jackie should know that guys are different. Those two topics are by far the last thing on our minds.**

 **Sitting beside Jackie on the floor, I pull some of her blanket over myself," Jackie, don't take this the wrong way...but you are a lunatic. When has Hyde ever talked about the future? Cut the guy some slack will you? That is not an easy topic to discuss for guys, to be honest it is actually a very terrifying one."**

 **Snatching a pillow from my bed, Jackie hugs it to her chest before narrowing her gaze toward me into a deathly scowl," I can't believe that you're actually going to take his side right now Caleb. You're supposed to be my oldest most best friend."**

" **I'm not taking anyones side Jackie, I just think maybe you're acting a bit rash in your actions.", I defend with a tired breath before rubbing at my eyes. This observation does nothing to make Jackie hate me any less right about now. Sorry, but I am not about to back down here. Jackie knows that I am one hundred percent right she is just too stubborn to admit it. What the case might be, I'm not about to throw away what she and Hyde have together because she's having one of her crazy days. What sort of a friend would I be if I didn't at least attempt to talk sense in the Jackie? While this will be no easy task, I'm alright with that. If the tables were turned there is not a doubt in my mind Jackie would do the exact some thing for me. All that I am trying to do is allow Jackie to see that perhaps she is being just a tinsy bit unreasonable. Why am I defending Hyde when I sort of despise the guy? Truth be told, I haven't the faintest clue. Yet hear I am clearly taking his side instead of comforting Jackie and plotting ways to slowly make her mine. What the hell am I thinking? Clearly I am an idiot.**

" **Whatever Caleb, guess coming here was a mistake.", mutters Jackie in irritation before standing to leave. Not wanting her to go, i quickly follow suite. Taking hold of Jackie's hand in mine, I stop her from climbing her way out of my bedroom window. Where exactly is she planning to go at this time of night? It is well after one o'clock in the morning right now. Whether she wants to or not Jackie is spending the night here. I'm not exactly giving her much of a choice in the matter. Were I to simply let Jackie take off and something were to happen to her? I would never forgive myself. She can fight and protest all she wants but it will be of little use. Jackie is not going anywhere, not tonight at least. In the morning if she cares to leave that is fine by me. As for now though? She can just lie right the hell back down, close her eyes and fall asleep.**

" **Jackie, I'm not letting you leave. Fight me all you want, I don't care. One way or another you will lie back down, close your beautiful eyes and go right back to sleep. Are we clear?", I demand before tossing a pillow at her. Smiling in victory when Jackie eventually climbs into my bed, I happily take her spot in the sleeping bag on my floor. Well alright then, that was easier then I thought it would be. Here I was silently preparing myself for an arguement or a shouting match. Guess Jackie must have realized that I meant business and was not going to take any of her crap tonight. It might not happen often but every once in a while I manage to win an argument with this girl. Looks like tonight was one of those nights thankfully.**

" **...Sometimes, I really hate you Caleb.", mumbles Jackie mostly to herself causing me to grin and laugh silently in return. This girl will never cease to amaze me. While I might not know the extent of the arguement she and Hyde had earlier tonight, it is easy to see how upset it has made Jackie. From what I can see she was obviously looking for a little reassurance that Hyde wasn't looking to leave her anytime soon. Jackie will never admit it, but Kelso really messed her up big time. Something tells me that she almost half expects Hyde to just get bored and cheat on her. While he might have made that mistake once, I know for a fact that Hyde would never be so stupid again. Not when he finally earned Jackie's trust back. Knowing Hyde he was probably caught off guard by Jackie's meddling questions about their future together as a couple. This is understandable, Jackie does have a habit of getting right to the point when she has something weighing on her mind that needs discussing.**

" **Love you too Jackie, the feeling is mutaul don't you worry doll.", I remark with an amused chuckle and shake of my head. Grunting when Jackie tosses a shoe at me, I roll my eyes trying not to smirk. She can be so damn childish at times I swear. Somethings will never change between the two of us. Out of all the years Jackie and I have known one another not once have I ever sugar coated anything with her. Why should I? Jackie has never done so with me. While I might not be someone that she particularly is fond of right now, the two of us always seems to work out our differences in a day or so. Jackie only needs a bit of time to cool down and come to her senses. By tomorrow afternoon its my assumption Jackie will come to her senses and realize that she's being unreasonable and want to repair her damaged relationship with Hyde. Jackie is in love with the guy, if she weren't there's not a doubt in my mind she wouldn't be nearly as upset and heart broke of Hyde's inability to discuss their future together as a couple. ...**


	4. Donna knows, Wheres Jackie?

**escription: My version of how Jackie and Hyde got together after their Veteran's Day kiss. There is a twist though and I added a few characters Ezra, Caleb and Emily. While they are named after characters from Pretty little liars, this is not a cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: If this story is received well, read and reviewed I will gladly update it on a regular basis.**

 **Error in Judgment:**

 **Chapter#4**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

 **Whatever i have to do or say to get Jackie back...at this point i will do anything necessary.**

" **Hyde you can come in but just so you know, Jackie's not here.", informs Donna much to my displeasure. What the hell does she mean that Jackie isn't here? When she took off last night this is precisely where Jackie told me that she would be. Either Donna is lying or Jackie went and spent the night elsewhere. Where else could she have possbily gone though? Jackie's mom took off on her again and instead of staying at Donna's she has been sneaking into the basement and spending most nigts with me. This obviously was not the case last night though seeing as how Jackie ended things between the two of u**

" **Donna, would you please let me in? I need to speak with Jackie.", i question first thing the next morning after making my way over to Donna's. Last night i wasn't able to sleep a wink. I know the exact reason why too, Jackie wasn't by my side. Lately i have all but grown accustomed to having that girl in my arms or by my side. Last night i slept in an empty bed and it damn near killed me. There has to be something that i can do to fix things between Jackie and i. She makes me happy and i'm not ready to give that up without an argument. While i may not completely understand Jackie's reasoning for severing tied with me last night, i feel like there is something i could have dane to prevent this. s after he had an argument. Where the hell could she possibly be right now? I swear, if i have to I'll go out looking for her. it's not like Jackie to jsut take off and not tell anyone where she's going.**

" **...Dammit. Now i have to go out and look for her.", i complain in agrevation before turning to stalk off. Where the hell could she have possibly gone? If something happened to Jackie that i could have prevented i swear that i will never forgive myself. Whether we fought or not i should have made Jackie stay with me last night. Now she is off God know where doing who knows what. The minute that Jackie took off i should have gone right out after her. It was laste and i was under the impression that she was going to stay the night at Donna's. This is what Jackie told me before she left. Now here Donna is telling me that Jackie never showed up? Where the hell could she be right now? Why, why could i have not just told Jackie what she wanted...no needed to hear? What harm would it have caused? Sure i might not know what the future has in store for us. This doesn't mean that i couldn't have told Jackie what she wanted to hear just to shut her up.**

" **Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean Hyde? Are you telling me that Jackie's not with you?", exclaims Donna with a look ofboth confusion and concern taking over her features. If Jackie were with me why the hell would i be knocking on your bedroom door looking for her? She took off last night after making it clear that she couldn't be with me anymore. I can't help feeling as though maybe i played a major part in pushing Jackie away. If i had only been able to tell her what she so desperately needed to hear...maybe things would be different right about now. Maybe instead of looking for Jackie the two of us might be on our way to the Hub for a burger and fries. Obviously that isn't the case though and i'm stuck searching for her.**

" **No, Jackie's not with me. We had an argument last night and Jackie broke up with me. After which she took off but not before telling me she would be staying at your house which she clearly is not.", i fill in with a frown making its way across my face. Letting Jackie leave the way she did last night was the worst mistake that i ever could have made. I should have stopped her, i should have gone after her or made her stay. Hell, i should have picked an argument with Jackie. Why the hell didn't i do any of these things? What the hell was i thinking just letting Jackie leave the she way had? Now i have absolutely no clue as to where she is let alone if she is alright or not.**

 **Raising an eyebrow in my direction, Donna folds her arms across her chest," What did you do Hyde?"**

 **Not liking the sound of Donna's tone, i tense slightly before letting out a frustrate breath," i didn't do anything Donna, not that it is any of your business."**

" **Clearly you did something Hyde, Jackie is in love with you. She wouldn't break up with you over an argument unless you did something to hurt her.", points out Donna much to my disliking. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why is Donna looking at me as though i am the enemy? I haven't done anything wrong. Joey only ended things between the two of us because she was frustrated that i could not tell her what she wanted tp hear the most. Worst part of it is...I do see a future with Jackie. i'm jusst not certain that i will ever be able to give her all that she deserves. All i want is for Jackie to be happy...but what if i stop making her that way one day? Then what would i tell myself?**

" **Look, Jackie broke up with me because i refused to discuss our future. After that she took off, i was under the impression she came here since this is where she told me that she was going.", i confide before running an exhausted hand through my hair. Donna must have noticed as she is now shaking her head with a loud sigh. i'm an idiot, this much i know. Why i found myself unable to answer Jackie's simple questions is beyond me. Had i done so maybe we would be together right now. The last thing i ever wanted was to break Jackie's heart. Something tells ,e that is precisely what i did last night. She wanted nothing to do with once i stupidly shut her out. Last night was apparently the last straw for Jackie, it had to have been if she broke up with me without so much as a second thought. The look on Jackie's face when she did? It damn near killed me, i knew for a fact she all but forced the word out of her mouth. The last thing Jackie wanted to do was let me go, only i was stupid enough to give her a reason to.**

" **you are such an idiot Hyde. What the hell is your problem? You couldn't just consider yourself lucky and tell her what she wanted to hear? Jackie is more then a little insecure when it comes to you, how could you not have noticed this? All she ever wanted from you was some sort of reassurance that you saw yourself with her a fe wyears down the line. You couldn't give her that much though could you? it's your fault Jackie is nowhere to be found Hyde.", accuses Donna with absolutely no remorse what so ever. While i know that she is one hundred percent right, this is not what i need to hear from Donna right now. Instead of scolding me, one woulod think Donna would want nothing more then to help me find Jackie and make sure she's alright. This obviously is not the case as of currently. Everything Donna is telling me is the truth. But right now it is not what i need to hear. All that matters is finding Jackie. i'm more then a little worried she hasn't shown her face by now. Where the hell could she possibly be?**

 **(Meanwhile; Caleb's pov)**

" **Jackie could you please for the love of God hurry up and get dressed? I am damn near starving over here. What is taking you so long? I gave you a shirt and pair of shorts of my sister Emily's to borrow.", i call with an exaperated breath before shaking my head. What is this girl doing? It does not take this long to get dressed. Breathing a sigh of relief when Jackie finally walks out from the bathroom, my heart leaps into my throat as i catch a glimpse of her. She's beautiful, i can't help thinking to myself. What the hell is the matter with me? Jackie is only one of my oldest friends, how the hell could i allow myself to have such thoughts about her? If she knew that i were considering kissing her right about now, i'm fairly certain that Jackie would not hesitate in kicking the crap out of me.**

" **...Could you please pick your chin up off the ground Caleb?", snapped Jackie in agitation at the sight of me all but staring at her. Averting my gaze, i do my best to hide the rapid flushing of my cheeks. This is definitely embarassing, how could i have ever let Jackie see me all but checking her out. I mean it is really hard not to. The girl is freaking beautiful. It would be a challenge for just about any guy with eyes not to notice how much of an absolute fox this girl is. Jackie just broke up with Hyde, she is off limits to me. For christ sake she is in love with him. Oh how i wish that it weren't so. What i wouldn't give for Jackie to be mine. This will more then likely never be the case though. Jackie hasn't even the faintest clue that i'm in love with her and that is exactly how things will stay. i'm not an imbecile, i know that i stand no chance in hell with Jackie. Why open myself up to a world of certain heartbreak?**

" **...Sorry Jacks, you're just well...you know.", i confide in a gruff tone amking sure to avoid eye contact. That is the closet i have come to ever paying Jackie a compliment when it came to her looks. Does she have the slightest inkling of just exactly how beautiful she actually is? Whatever Hyde did to break her heart? The guy is a complete moron. Jackie is only completely in lvoe with the guy for God knows what reason. Personally, i'm not all too sure ehat she actually sees in the guy. Hyde is just an angry, scruffy orphan from the wrong side of the tracks. Never really had Jackied as the type of girl that would fall for a bad guy and yet she has. Not sure what it is she sees in him, but it must be something special if she wants a future with the guy.**

" **...thanks Caleb, whats for breakfast?", inquires Jackie in a cheerful voice while looping her arm with mine. Smiling proudly when she hugs my side, i place an arm around her waist. This girl is going to drive me nuts. If she only knew how bad i want to just hold her in my arms. Jackie could have just about any guy she wants. For whatever reason, she chose Hyde. This is something that i will never understand. What is so great about the guy? Ask me he sort of seems like a jerk. He couldn't even answer a smiple question from Jackie. She only sought a little reassurance from Hyde but he could not give her that now could he? Jackie had every right to end things with him. If only she were wise enough not to take him back. ...**


	5. Hyde saw Everything

**Description: My version of how Jackie and Hyde got together after their Veteran's Day kiss. There is a twist though and I added a few characters Ezra, Caleb and Emily. While they are named after characters from Pretty little liars, this is not a cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: If this story is received well, read and reviewed I will gladly update it on a regular basis.**

 **Error in Judgment:**

 **Chapter#5**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **You know what Jackie, we'll go wherever you want. Your choice.", offers Caleb with a smile making its way across his face. Leave it to him to know exactly what i want to hear. Going to the Hub is out of the question since i know almost for a fact that we'll run into Steven. He is the last person that i want to see right now. After Steven all but shattered any hope i had of the two of us having a future together? Why the hell would i want to chance a run in with him? For what? So he can tell me that i'm wrong, that i overreacted, that breaking up was a mistake, that i'm only being childish? Please, that is the last thing i want to hear from Steven. My reasons for ending things with Steven might not make sense to him, but they damn well do to me. Caleb once tried to warn me that i should be careful falling for a guy like Steven. He told me that he wasn't sure if Steven would ever fully commit to me. Turns out that he was right after all, i was just too blind to see.**

" **Well, i don't mind where we go Caleb. To be honest i just don't want to run into Steven.", i confide with a sad smirk of my own. Noticing the heartache behind my eyes, Caleb places a protective arm around my waist. Cursing silently to myself as tears well up in my eyes, i bury my face into Caleb's shoulder. Thankful when he holds me all the more closer, i peek up at him through tear filled eyes. Truth be told, i'm not sure why it is that i sought out Caleb. Guess he is just one of my oldest friends and aside from Steven, i trust him the most. Over the years he has been there for more when no one else has. Lately, that's oddly enough become Steven's position in my life...even before we dated. Whenever Michael screwed up and left me crying? It was always Steven that i went to, neither of us really ever understood why. He used to hate consoling me, after a while Steven just sorted of accepted his role of being the one i sought out for comfort.**

" **Tell you what Jacks, i know a little diner just outside of town. Lets say you and i go there?", questions Caleb before taking my hand in his. A diner does sound pretty amazing right about now. I could definitely go for an omelette and bacon that much is for certain. Guess sneaking into Caleb's room was the smartest decision i ever could have made. At first i thought of just going home, but since my mom's taken off again that is sort of the last place i want to go. Luckily enough Caleb only lives across the street from me. The two of us have been sneaking through one anothers windows since we were kids. Caleb and i had so many sleepovers without our parents being none the wiser. Its not as though we ever did anything aside from sleep. The two of us were never attracted to one another that way. Do i think Caleb is handsome? Of course, but we're too good of friends to ever be anything else. Besides even if i had ever noticed Caleb as more then a friend, its not like the feeling was ever mutual. Something tells me that i never registered as a possibility for him which is funny considering there was a brief time before Michael and i ever got together that Caleb was most definitely one for me.**

" **I would absolutely love that Caleb.", i happily agree before placing a friendly peek on his cheek. This seems to catch his attention as i notice Caleb staring down at me with a funny look in his eyes. Caught off guard when his lips meet mine, i stumble back a few steps in shock. A look of utter shock takes over my features as i regard Caleb with a confused expression. Opening my mouth to say something, i close it just as quickly at a loss for words. Glancing down at my hand intertwined with Caleb's, i bite down on my bottom lip unsure what to think or let alone say. Studying me for a reaction, Caleb risks a harmless peck to the tip of my nose before offering me a shy smirk.**

 **Pulling me into his arms, Caleb swipes the remainder of my tears away," Sorry Jackie, that wasn't appropriete. It won't happen again, i promise."**

 **Blushing under Caleb's silent stare, i nervously play with the hem of his shirt," It's not that Caleb...I guess that i just was not expecting that to happen is all."**

" **Neither was I...Jackie." i hear someone interupt from behind the two of us. The sudden pale look on Jackie's face and the way she dropped my hand? i'm to assume that this must be none other then Hyde. Great, this is precisely what i need right now. Here i finally work up the courage to kiss Jackie and her ex has the privilege of catching me do so? Of course this would be my misfortune, why would it not be? Jackie might be my one weakness that will involve me taking an unwanted trip to the hospital. Were Hyde to take a swing at me right about now? There is no doubt in my mind thats where i would end up. There is no way i would win in a fight with this guy. Of all the possible times to take a risk and kiss Jackie, i chose now? What the hell is wrong with me? Jackie looks as though she wants nothing more then to take off running. Something tells me that is probably a distinct possibility too. Great then i will be left to deal with Hyde. Sometimes i can be a real idiot.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Steven...what are you doing here?", questions Jackie in a quiet voice nearly stumbling over her words. What am i doing here? That is really all that she has to say to me right now? I just caught Jackie kissing another guy! We broke up last night and she is locking lips with someone already? Who the hell is the guy anyway? Not that it will matter much who he is after i pound his face into the pavement for ever daring make a move on Jackie...MY Jackie. Or well, she was mine until last night at least. While i know our break up was completely my fault, this does not in any way excuse Jackie's actions. She let another guy kiss her! Did not even try to stop him. Do i mean that little to her? For someone who claimed to be upset because i couldn't decide if i wanted a future with her, Jackie sure seemed to cheer up and get over that notion fairly quick.**

" **Going crazy looking for you which i can clearly see is obviously a mistake now. I'll see you around Jackie.", i mutter in frustration before turning to stalk off. Startled when a hand reaches for my arm, i stop in my tracks but don't bother turning around. Not sure i can deal with looking Jackie in the eyes knowing she kissed another guy. The funny thing is i actually do see a future with Jackie and it terrifies the hell out of me. More then a few times i caught myself looking at rings...first only promise ones then engagement ones caught my eye too. I was still a long while from buying one, but the fact that i was even looking? This meant i had seriously been considering making Jackie mine once and for all. Of course i could never let her know this thoug. If Jackie had even the slightest of an inkling as to my intentions, she would be trying on wedding dresses left and right. While the thought has crossed my mind, it wouldn't have been a factor for at least another year or so. This way i would have had plenty of time to save for a decent ring. Not a point anymore now is there?**

" **Steven...please don't go?", i hear Jackie all but plead with me. Her grip on my arm has tightened considerably. Watching Jackie as she moves to block my path, i stare down at her hand on my chest. Oh, no she suddenly wants something to do with me? What about last night when she completely overreacted and broke things off between the two of us? What about then? I was never given the choice to leave or stay then. Jackie just handed my heart back to me and left. She will never know how much it killed me to watch her leave knowing that i couldn't go after her. Then to see her kiss another guy? That nearly sent me over the edge. Whoever this jerk is, he is lucky to still be standing. Not sure why i am even bothering to give Jackie the time of day. She sure as hell did allow me that luxary last night.**

" **Give me one reason not Jackie.", i manage to get out as Jackie's eyes finally meet mine. In them i notice a look of sadness and hurt. Both of which i'm almost certain that i caused. What does she want from me? Last night Jackie had made it more then clear if i was not willing to define our future together then she wanted nothing to do with me. This seems not to be the case as of now. Had Jackie truly meant every word she told me last night, we would not be having this conversation righ about now. i'm left to wonder just what her intentions were in breaking up with me. Did she want to or was it just an excuse to rile me up? Either way riled up is precisely what i am. Does Jackie or does she not want to be with me? Who the hell is this jerk and why in the world did she allow him to kiss her? More importantly, how have i not clocked him in the jaw?**

 **Touching a gentle hand over mine, Jackie takes a small step toward me," Please Steven?"**

 **Tensing up when she walks into my arms, i instinctively pull Jackie all the more closer," Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"**

" **Steven, it is not what you think i promise.", remarks Jackie without a second thought, judging by the look of rejection on this guys face...I'm guessing those words stung. If its not what i'm thinking than what the hell is it? Because to be honest, i'm thinking Jackie spent the night with this prick. i'm not an idiot, i know she didn't sleep with him. Jackie just isn't the type of girl to hook up with guys. She has to know him somehow, the question remaining is how? Why the hell did he kiss her? Well, fine so maybe i know the answer to that question. It is more then obvious this guy is into Jackie. Whether the feeling is mutual i haven't the faintest clue. Judging from the fact she begged me not to take off? i'll say the chances are fairly slim Jackie is into this guy. Maybe i should just hear Jackie out instead of allowing myself to jump to conclusions. Besides, i did not spend all morning looking for Jackie to pick a fight with her. Actually like a jerk will not get me Jackie back, listening just might though.**

" **Look, Jackie...I don't care. To be honest, i didn't come here to argue.", i confess with an exhausted sigh. It is the truth too. After going to Donna's and discovering Jackie was no where to be found this morning, i was given hell for acting like such a jerk. Donna made it fairly clear that were i not to fix things between the two of us, i would get my ass handed to me. The thought of listening to Donna yell and scream at me for being a complete and utter dumbass is not an appealing one for me. Truth is, she was right. All i had to do was tell Jackie the truth about how i felt and she would still be mine. i'm not sure why i felt the need to lie to Jackie, i should have been more reassuring but i wasn't. Did i ever think Jackie would break up with me? No i did not. Yet she did and now i'm the one suffering. It is time to make things right once and for all. Jackie deserves to know the truth.**

" **Well...why did you come here then Steven?", inquires Jackie before raising a confused eye brow in my direction. it's now i notice that her eyes are red and puffy. Has Jackie been crying? This doesn't surprise me one bit. Last night after she'd made it clear we were done, Jackie took off with tears in her eyes. Something tells me once again i was the reason for her tears. It kills me knowing how badly i hurt Jackie. It was never my intention to do so either. Had i know just how much it meant to Jackie for me to admit that i thought we had a promising future together, not once would i have hesitated to tell her this. The last thing i ever want to do is cause Jackie heartache...I'm in love with her for christ sake. Judging by the way Jackie has yet to leave my embrace, it is painfully obvious our break up has taken its toll on her too. Maybe if i don't screw this up, Jackie and i could work out our differences.**

" **I have been looking for you Jackie, why else?", i reveal with a shake of my head and a defeated breath. Jackie was right for leaving me. All that she ever asked of me was a promise that we would wind up together. While i might have known all along that we would, i refused to admit this to her. The last thing i wanted was Jackie going wedding crazy. Instead i chose to act indifferent when questions of our future came up and look what it got me? Jackie dropped me and now some prick is already trying to move in on her not even twenty four hours later. Maybe i just don't deserve to be with her. Look at Jackie, she is freaking beautiful and here i can't even tell her that i see a future with her. Why would she ever want to take me back after the pain i caused her? ...**


	6. I lied

**Description: My version of how Jackie and Hyde got together after their Veteran's Day kiss. There is a twist though and I added a few characters Ezra, Caleb and Emily. While they are named after characters from Pretty little liars, this is not a cross over.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original storyline.**

 **Author's Note: If this story is received well, read and reviewed I will gladly update it on a regular basis.**

 **Error in Judgment:**

 **Chapter#6**

 **(Caleb's pov)**

" **Did you want me to go Jackie?", i inquire after a minute or so of awkward silence. The last person i expected to have a run in with is her ex Hyde and yet here he is. The guy does not look to happy with my presence. Then again i did just steal a kiss from Jackie, that could have something to do with things. What did he honestly expect for me to do though? Has he meant Jackie? The girl is an absolute fox. Any guy would be out of their minds not to try their luck with a girl like her. I will admit that maybe my timing wasn't the best. How was i to know that Hyde would show up looking for her and catch me making my move? For someone who only just minutes ago claimed to want nothing to do with Hyde, that does not seem to be the case now.**

" **It's probably best that you do.", warns Hyde before regarding me with a deadly scowl. Whoa he is not someone that i am going to put up an argument with. He would send me to the emergency room without ever thinking twice. Jackie doesn't seem as though she is going to be telling him to go to hell anytime soon. Maybe it is best that i go. Last thing i want is to square up with Hyde. That is a fight that i know almost without a doubt that i would lose. At least i had enough courage to take a chance and finally make a move on Jackie...not that it will ever amount to anything. Knowing my luck she will more then likely wind up working things out with Hyde.**

" **I'll catch up with you later Caleb.", calls Jackie before glancing over her shoulder at me. Well, i guess that is that. Who am i kidding, i'm not going to be hearing from her anytime soon. Like Hyde is going to let Jackie hangout with me knowing that i'm into her? Yeah, that's never going to happen. The only time i'm probably ever going to see Jackie again is if the two of them ever have another falling out. Somehow i do not see that happening anytime soon. From the looks of it, Hyde must have realized how bad he screwed up. Why else would a make a point in spending all morning trying to find Jackie? For her part it is obvious that Jackie never actually wanted to end things with Hyde. He just never actually gave her much of a choice in the matter. ...**

 **(Jackie's pov)**

" **You were looking for me, Steven?", i question with a raised eyebrow before glancing up at him. Why would Steven be looking for me? He made it more then clear last night there was nothing left for the two of us to talk about. He clearly does not see a worth while future with me. If he had, we would still be together right now but we're not and it is all Steven's fault. He could not answer the simplest of questions from me, now suddenly he needed to find me? For what? To beg me to take him back? Why in the hell would i do that? It is like i told Steven last night, i do not want to be with someone who doesn't know whether or not they want a life with me. I gave Steven all of my heart without hesitation and never once thought twice about doing so. For what though? To have it handed back to me? Think i will save myself the heartbreak thank you very much.**

" **Yeah, look...i lied to you Jackie.", informs Steven while scratching at the back of his neck. Shaking my head in confusion, i bring my eyes to meet Steven's. What the hell is he talking about? He lied to me? About what? Not sure what to say or even how to react, i only stare in Steven in disbelief. At this point do i even want to hear him out? What are the chances of Steven saying something that will lead to the two of us working out our differences? Something tells me they are currently slim to none. Whatever it is, Steven might as well just say it. Otherwise there is not much of a point for me to stick around and hear what he has to say.**

" **What do you mean that you lied? Steven...what are you talking about?", i ask with a shake of my head. My eyes never leave his. We engage in a silent staring contest. Alright, he needs to start talking and quick. I am not about to sit around and wait all day for Steven to tell me just what the hell he is talking about. What could Steven have lied to me about? Further more, why is it now suddenly important for him to come clean about whatever it is to me? Last i checked, we're not together anymore. Steven doesn't owe me an explanation for anything. Yet here he is looking to confess something he's done wrong. As though it will make any sort of a difference between the two of us whatsoever.**

 **Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Hyde lets out a hesitant sigh before once more meeting my gaze," Last night, when you asked what kind if any future i saw for the two of us?"**

 **Wincing in pain at the sudden sharp pang in my chest, i close my eyes at the reminder of Hyde's responding words," what about it Steven? You made it clear that you don't see a worthwhile future with me. Why bring up such a painful topic?"**

" **That's just the thing Jackie...I do see a future with you. One where we're married and even have a kid or two, the mere thought scares the hell out of me. I didn't want to tell you this, because i know how you are. The minute i answered yes, i knew that you would go crazy talking about our wedding and that just was not something i wanted to deal with. Never once did i think you would break up with me over this fact though.", confesses Steven much to my surprise. Is he being serious right now? Why would he tell me this? It has to be Steven's last ditch attempt at getting me back, right? There is no possible way that he is serious right now. Everytime i have ever brought up our future to him, almost immediately Steven ended the conversation. Am i honestly supposed to believe that Steven one day wants to get married and have kids? Sorry but i do not buy it.**

 **(Hyde's pov)**

" **Sorry, i don't buy it Steven.", remarks Jackie with a frown taking over her features. Taking a hesitant step toward her, i let out an agitated groan. Why the hell would i lie about something like this? How could Jackie think that i would be capable of doing sonething so cruel? She knows that i am well aware how important our future is to her. I am not about to make something up just to get her to take me back. i'm not some kind of an insensitive jerk. That just is not something that i would ever do. When Jackie took off last night, i knew that she wasn't playing around. My words had truly upset her to the point where she no longer wanted to be with me. Talking with Donna this morning she all but made it perfectly clear that had i not done whatever it took to fix things between Jackie and i then she would personally kick my ass.**

" **Jackie, come on. It's the truth, alright? Look, i know that it might be too late. But i at least figured you deserved to know the truth.", i acknowledge in a gruff tone before lowering my gaze from Jackie's. I can tell by the way she's folded her arms across her chest that she still does not believe a single word of what i just told her. Why the hell would she? Near everytime Jackie has ever brought up our future let alone marriage, i always put an end to the conversation. It just was not something that i cared to discuss. The mere fact that i wanted all of that let alone with Jackie? Well, it terrified me. i'm eighteen, that isn't exactly the sort of things a guy my age thinks about.**

" **Why should i believe a word of what you're saying Steven?", inquires Jackie in a stubborn manner. Should have seen that question coming from a mile away. Truth is Jackie has just about every reason to not believe a thing i tell her. Had i truly meant what i just told her? I never would have lied and said otherwise to begin with. Can't she see that i'm an idiot though? i'm not perfect, i make mistakes. Why would i confide this to her? Does she think that i would honestly say these words in hopes that she would take me back and we would magically work out our issues together? While, yes there is a small part of me that had hoped my confession would put us on the road to working things out. This is not the only reason i decided it was time to be honest with Jackie.**

" **Because it's the truth Jackie.", i answer in a soft tone, my eye never once leaving hers. Touching my hand gently to Jackie's waist, i pull her into my arms. Relieved that she hasn't pushed me away, i bury my face into Jackie's should and breath in her scent. She faintly smells of vanilla, the girl is slowly killing me right now. It has not even been twenty four hours and i already miss everything about Jackie. Not sure how she did but she has wormed her way into my heart and i honestly just do not ever want to be without her. I never expected jackie to end things with me last night. Far as i knew, it was the same discussion we had always had. After a while i figured Jackie would just get tired of asking the same questions. While it seemed that she finally had, the reason behind it is one i never imagined.**

 **Swiping angrily at her eyes as tears fall, Jacloe shoves at me in frustration," You know what Steven? You can just go to hell."**

 **Stumbling back when Jackie's fists pound against my chest, i make no effort to stop her," Come on Jackie...I'm sorry. I really am."**

" **No! I do not want to hear it Steven, all i asked for was a promise that we would end up together and you could not even give me that.", snaps Jackie is agitation before glaring up at me. Theres a look of hurt and hate in her eyes. Guess this is what i get for being such a damn coward about this. Had i just told Jackie the truth to begin with, i would not be in this damn situation. i'm an idiot and refused to just be honest with her though. Why should she trust a word that i have to say? I basically lied to Jackie about how i felt. She has every reason not to trust me right now. I just wish she knew how much i regret my decision not to be honest with her.**


End file.
